Life or Love? :: KyuMin Version ::
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Hidup itu, bukan hanya sebuah kesenangan yang akan kau ambil. Tetapi, ketika kau akan menangis, tertawa dan merasa sakit, semuanya akan kau rasakan. Ya, itulah hidup./A KyuMin Fanfiction/Chap 2 is up/COMPLETE/Yaoi, BL, Shonen-ai/Wanna RnR Chingdeul?
1. Chapter 1

_**Life or Love?**_

_**Kyumin Version.**_

_**This story belongs to me**_

_**KyuMin, KyuBum!Brothership, SiBum, HaeHyuk, and others**_

_**Are belongs to God, Themselves, and their couple**_

_**Genre :**_

_**A little bit of Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fluffy, Angst**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Length : Twoshoot**_

_**Summary :**_

**Hidup itu, bukan hanya sebuah kesenangan yang akan kau ambil.**

**Tetapi, ketika kau akan menangis, tertawa dan merasa sakit, semuanya akan kau rasakan.**

**Ya, itulah hidup.**

**Sekalipun penyakit menyerangmu, dan membuatmu lemah,**

**Namun, ketahuilah, masih ada cinta yang dapat membuatmu bangkit kembali dan melihat dunia.**

**Karena cinta itu, menerima apa adanya, menerima apapun keadaan mu dan dia.**

_**Warning :**_

_**Yaoi, BL, BoyXBoy, Shonen-ai, OOC! AU!**_

_**A/N :**_

_**Don't like don't read!**_

_**If you don't like, just go out.**_

_**Just tell me about your beautifully fanfic if you want to flame this fic.**_

_**Think again before you do that.**_

_**Thank you~**_

_**Italic = Kyuhyun's Diary**_

_**Enjoyed it, and please give me feedback~**_

_**And thank you again^^**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**Life or Love?**_

**.**

_**KyuMin Version**_

**.**

_Present by_**Fujimoto Yumi****  
**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Detik jam terus berjalan, seorang _namja_ berusia sekitar sembilan belas tahun kini terlihat duduk di depan meja belajarnya, sambil memandang langit dari tempatnya. Menghadap jendela. Menatap bintang, berucap dalam hati, kala ia merindukan segala ruang untuk bergerak bebas dan bernapas. Bukan hanya duduk di dalam kamar dengan keadaan mengenaskan –em- mungkin memprihatinkan.

Matanya berkilat sedih, entah sudah berapa waktu yang ia lewati hanya dengan terbaring di atas kasur atau terduduk di atas kursi meja belajar yang ada di kamarnya atau di teras rumahnya. Hatinya miris, kenapa Tuhan membiarkan ia menjadi selemah ini? Meninggalkan semua kehidupan dengan bersembunyi dari semua orang? Kenapa dia harus—menjadi _namja_ lemah yang hanya dapat hidup dengan bantuan zat kimia yang terkandung dalam obatnya? Juga alat-alat rumah sakit dengan pengobatan rutin yang ia jalani?

Bisakah keadaan kembali seperti semula? Saat di mana ia masih bisa berdiri tegak dengan sebuah seringaian yang menghiasi sudut bibirnya? Dengan banyak canda tawa yang hadir kala ia berhasil menggoda sang _hyung_? Oh Tuhan, kau pemilik segalanya! Biarkan aku menikmati hidup ini sebentar saja, batin _namja_ itu.

"Kyu?" dan panggilan lembut itu menyapa pendengarannya. _Namja_ bernama Kyuhyun itu menoleh dan tersenyum, semanis yang dia bisa. "Ah, Kibum _hyung_? Kau sudah pulang?" sapanya balik pada sang _hyung_ tersayang. Kibum mendekati sang _dongsaeng_ dan mengangguk, mengusap kepala Kyuhyun lalu mengecupnya. "_Ne_. Ah, kau sudah minum obat belum?" jawab serta tanyanya yang Kyuhyun jawab dengan gelengan kepala. Mendapat balasan seperti itu, Kibum tersenyum kemudian mulai beralih untuk mengambil tongkat yang akan Kyuhyun pakai berjalan, memberikannya pada sang adik. "_Ne_, kau harus minum obat dulu, hem?"

Dan respon Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepala juga tersenyum.

* * *

_Seoul, 18 Maret 20xx_

_Musim Semi_

_Bukan! Bukan karena aku lemah dan tak berdaya. Bukan juga karena Tuhan marah padaku. Bukan karena aku tak bisa berdiri itu berarti aku lumpuh. Bukan! Bukan itu!_

_Hanya saja, Tuhan belum mengizinkan aku lagi untuk berdiri tegak di samping appa dan umma, juga Kibum hyung. Hanya saja, Tuhan belum mengizinkan aku lagi untuk kembali melihat dunia luar sana. Bukan karena aku orang yang penyakitan, bukan karena aku komplikasi. Hanya saja, Tuhan sedang mengujiku, karena Tuhan menyayangiku._

_Ya. Itulah yang aku percayai. Tuhan menyayangiku karena Ia tahu bahwa aku sangat menyayangi-Nya._

* * *

"Kyu? Ayo cepat masuk, udara di luar sangatlah dingin, _chagi_," suara seseorang menyadarkan lamunan Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi terpusat pada bukunya. Ia menutup buku itu dan menatap sang _umma_. "Ah, _umma_. _Ne_, sebentar lagi. Pemandangan musim semi bukankah selalu indah _umma_? Kyu ingin melihatnya sebentar lagi," jawab Kyuhyun saat sang _umma_ tepat berada di sampingnya.

Heechul –_umma_ Kyuhyun mengusap surai hitam milik sang anak. Menumpahkan kasih sayang yang ia miliki. Kemudian mengecupnya pelan dan berucap lirih. "Cepatlah sembuh, Kyunnie."

Dan gumaman itu bagaikan bumerang yang siap menghantam dirinya. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris, lalu hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

* * *

**...**

* * *

"Kibum!" seru seseorang pada Kibum di koridor universitas mereka. Kibum menoleh dan mendapati Donghae yang kini berlari di belakangnya, di ikuti Eunhyuk. "Ah Hae? Ada apa?" tanyanya. Donghae sampai di depannya dengan terengah-engah, lalu mengambil napas kemudian menghembuskannya. "Ah _ne_, bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun? Apakah dia semakin baik?"

Sebuah senyum tipis terukir di bibir Kibum, menampakkan _killer smile_ kebanggaannya. Kemudian ia mengangguk. "_Ne_ Hae. Akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun baik-baik saja. Sebenarnya sih ia kekeh mau masuk kampus, tapi aku, _umma_ dan _appa_ melarangnya. _Waeyo_?" jawab serta tanya Kibum. Donghae hanya tersenyum lalu mengait lengan Eunhyuk –kekasihnya. "_Aniyo_, haha. Yasudah, titip salam untuknya, _ne_?"

Kibum pun hanya mengangguk, dan Donghae berlari meninggalkannya dengan menarik tangan Eunhyuk. Namja berkulit seputih salju itu tersenyum dan bergumam, "Pasti Hae. _Gomawo_ sudah mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyunku," sebelum suara dan sentuhan seseorang menyapa pendengaran juga kulitnya. "Kibummie?"

Dan hatinya menghangat ketika melihat, bahwa Siwon –sang kekasih kini ada di depannya. "Ah _ne_ Wonnie? Sejak kapan kau di sini?" tanyanya mengait lengan Siwon. Siwon hanya mengacak-acak rambut Kibum. "Sejak kau tersenyum dan bergumam, haha."

Kemudian mereka kembali berlalu menyusuri koridor kampus itu.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Senja kembali datang, Kyuhyun kembali terduduk di kursi di depan meja belajarnya, yang menghadap ke jendela dan langit sewarna jingga. Matanya kembali meneliti setiap pelosok cakrawala, lalu tersenyum. Kyuhyun selalu tersenyum apapun keadaannya. Karena, yang selalu ia percayai, Tuhan menyayanginya. Karena itulah Tuhan menguji dirinya dengan satu penyakit yang kini di deritanya. Ya, Kyuhyun selalu percaya itu.

* * *

_Seoul, 22 Maret 20xx_

_Musim Semi_

_Tuhan, ini masih musim semi, dan musim semi memang selalu indah. Senja pun kembali datang dan aku tetap melihat senyum Mu di langit sana. Apakah Kau sedang tersenyum padaku sekarang ini? Ah, ku harap Kau tersenyum karena ingin memberikanku hidup yang lebih baik—walau bagiku, hidup ku yang sekarang adalah yang terbaik._

_Tuhan, apakah Kau tahu bahwa aku ingin sekali menjerit ketika umma meminta ku agar cepat sembuh? Ya, aku ingin menjerit, Tuhan! Aku ingin menjerit bahwa ini bukanlah penyakit biasa yang bisa di sembuhkan. Bahwa ini bukanlah penyakit flu, atau demam. Tapi ini—penyakit yang—belum ada obatnya. Kau sendiri tahu itu, 'kan, Tuhan?_

_Dan apakah Kau tahu? Aku hanya tersenyum miris mendengarnya, lalu aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan umma karena aku tidak ingin menyakitinya. Aku menyayangi umma. Aku juga menyayangiMu, Tuhan. Karena itu, izinkanlah aku tetap di sini bersama umma, appa dan Kibum hyung. Aku harap Kau mendengarku. Aamin, aamin ya Tuhan._

* * *

"_Annyeong_, Kyu," seketika Kyuhyun menoleh ketika mendengar suara seseorang menyapanya. Senyum pun mengembang di bibirnya ketika ia melihat dua orang _namja_ yang ia kenali sebagai _hyung_ dan juga kekasih dari _hyung_nya kini ada di depannya. Kemudian Kyuhyun pun menjawab. "Ah. _Ne, hyung_. Apa kabar?"

Keduanya duduk di ranjang Kyuhyun, lalu satu di antaranya menjawab pertanyaan _namja_ itu. "Kabarku baik, kok. Kau sendiri bagaimana, he? Masih merepotkan Kibummie-ku, hem?—Ah! Kibummie sakit tahu," ucap serta rintihnya ketika _namja_ di sebelahnya mencubitnya. "Jangan di dengarkan Kyu. Kuda ini, 'kan, suka mengada-ada."

Kyuhyun tertawa lalu mengangguk. "Aku baik _hyung_, haha. Akhir-akhir ini aku memakai tongkat bukan kursi roda, haha," jawab Kyuhyun sambil tertawa sesekali. Miris, Kibum ingin menangis melihatnya, tapi ia tahan. Mengingat Kyuhyun tidak suka jika melihat dirinya menangis. Karena itu, ia hanya tersenyum. Tersenyum miris.

'Tuhan, kali ini saja. Sembuhkan adikku. Ku mohon, Tuhan. Jangan kau kunci semua gerakan tubuhnya, jangan kau kunci suara merdunya. Ku mohon, kali ini saja, Tuhan,' doa Kibum dalam hati. Tidak menyadari kini dua _namja_ tersisa sedang menatapnya dan menertawakannya. Kemudian keduanya berseru. "_Hyung_!"

"Ah! Ada apa?" seketika ia terkaget dan menatap keduanya. Sedangnya yang di tatap hanya tertawa sambil sesekali menjulurkan lidah mereka. "Aish kalian ini. menyebalkan sekali, sih!" dan keduanya masih tertawa, mengabaikan Kibum yang memandang mereka kesal. "Aish, sudahlah. Aku menemui temanku di bawah dulu," pamitnya kemudian keluar kamar setelah ia mendapat pesan singkat dari sahabatnya.

* * *

**...**

* * *

"_Hyung_, aku mau tanya boleh?" ujar Kyuhyun membuka pembicaraan sesaat setelah Kibum keluar dari kamarnya. Siwon menoleh lalu menjawab. "Mau tanya apa, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun terlihat ragu, namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali berucap. "Apa—Kibum _hyung_ masih sering menangis?"

'DEG'

Jantung Siwon berdetak lebih cepat. Apa yang harus ia katakan. Ia sudah pernah berjanji pada Kibum untuk diam. Ketika Siwon mengetahui bahwa Kibum masih sering menangis jika itu berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun. Dengan dirinya.

Siwon menggaruk belakang lehernya gugup, kemudian menjawabnya. "_A-ani_ Kyu. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tapi aku tahu kau bohong, 'kan, _hyung_?" balas Kyuhyun cepat. Suasana tiba-tiba berubah tegang. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon meminta jawaban. Siwon, yang memang tak pernah bisa berbohong pun hanya mengangguk. Ia—merasa bersalah.

"Kenapa..kau membiarkan Kibum _hyung_ menangis, _hyung_?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi yang membuat Siwon menatapnya. Di mata itu..di mata Kyuhyun, ada sirat kesedihan juga rasa bersalah. Siwon diam ketika di Tanya seperti itu. Siwon sendiri sudah beratus-ratus kali mengatakan pada Kibum agar jangan menangis lagi. Karena jika Kyuhyun tahu, Kyuhyun akan sedih. Tetapi _namja_ itu..selalu mengabaikan perkataannya. Karena Kibum—sangat mencintai Kyuhyun, sang adik.

"_Hyung_?" panggil Kyuhyun saat melihat Siwon justru terdiam. Siwon menggaruk belakang lehernya gugup. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. "A-aku.._mian_ Kyu. Hanya saja..aku sudah mengatakan hal yang sama agar Kibum tidak menangis lagi tapi—semuanya di abaikan. Dia sangat menyayangimu."

'DEG'

Jantung Kyuhyun secara reflex berdetak lebih cepat. Ah, entah mengapa perasaan bersalah kembali menyeruak masuk ketika membayangkan wajah sang kakak yang bersimbah air mata.

"Aa..begitu,"

Hening. Sampai akhirnya objek yang mereka bicarakan kembali memasuki ruangan yang tadinya hanya ada Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Kibum yang baru masuk menatap bingung keduanya saat melihat wajah mereka yang seakan tegang dan..ah, entahlah. Yang jelas, itu membuat Kibum mengernyit heran. "I_ge mwoya_?"

Diam. Keduanya diam tak ada yang berniat menjawab sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun lah yang buka suara. "_Aniyo_, hehe. _Hyung_ habis apa? Menemui teman? Kok ngga di kenalin ke aku?"

Eeh? Apa tadi katanya?

"Ha? Dasar kau. Mau ganjen-ganjen sama temanku, eh? Enak saja. Dasar _playboy_ tengil kau Cho Kyuhyun jelek," sahut Kibum setelah beberapa saat terdiam. Kyuhyun yang mendengar jawaban itu cemberut kesal. "Aku bukan _playboy_, oh _Snow White hyung_! Aku ini 'kan belum pernah pacaran, wek!" kata Kyuhyun tidak terima di bilang _playboy_. Kibum yang melihat hanya tertawa lalu duduk di samping Siwon. "Hn..iya-iya. Terserah kamu saja, haha."

Tertawa. Ah, dan apakah kau tahu? Terkadang, tawa itu membuatmu merasa nyaman. Apalagi—yang tertawa adalah..kakak yang paling kau sayang.

'Ya, hidup ini tidak terlalu buruk. Karena dengan melihat senyum Kibum hyung saja, aku merasa hidup ku hari ini lebih baik dari hari sebelumnya. _Gomawo, hyung-ah_.'

* * *

**...**

* * *

Senja, musim semi, dan teras rumah. Itu adalah waktu dan tempat yang paling Kyuhyun suka. Apalagi jika di sana ada sang kakak. Tapi kini, Kibum belum kembali dari kegiatan kampusnya. Kyuhyun sendiri duduk di teras rumah dengan sebuah buku dan pena. Buku _diary_ yang selalu menemaninya.

Ya, karena bagi dia, hanya diary lah yang bisa mendengarnya selain Tuhan.

Dan Kyuhyun sangat suka saat di mana ia mulai menggoreskan tinta hitam itu. Yang akhirnya membuat ia mengingat kembali tahun-tahun bahkan musim-musim sebelumnya. Tentang bagaimana dulu ia yang masih bisa berdiri tegak. Musim semi di Seoul, ya, saat itulah, seorang Cho Kyuhyun jatuh untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Tetapi, walaupun begitu, ia tetap—mencintai musim semi.

* * *

_Seoul, 25 Maret 20xx_

_Musim Semi_

_Ah, masih musim semi, ya? Hem, Tuhan. Kau tahu? Sekitar tiga hari lalu aku tahu sesuatu tentang Kibum hyung. Ya, benar. Ia masih suka menangis jika menyangkut sesuatu tentang aku. Kau tahu Tuhan? Hatiku sakit mendengarnya. Apa Kibum hyung—benar-benar sangat sedih sampai-sampai ia harus terus menangis padahal aku selalu memintanya untuk tersenyum?_

_Dan hei, tahukah Kau Tuhan? Ucapan kekasihnya saja ia abaikan? Ucapanku. Ucapan umma. Appa. Lalu, siapa yang bisa membuatnya mengerti arti dari setiap permintaan orang-orang yang menyayanginya? Termasuk aku?_

_Aku ingin Kibum hyung tetap tersenyum. Aku ingin Kibum hyung tidak menangis. Aku ingin dia bahagia. Karena aku selalu ingin melihat senyumnya. Kau tahu Tuhan? Melihat senyumnya, umma juga appa, membuat hidupku lebih baik. Ya, Kau pasti tahu itu._

_Karena itu Tuhan, izinkan aku untuk tetap melihatnya, sampai mereka yang lebih dulu pergi dariku. Aku masih ingin melindungi mereka. Aku masih ingin membuat mereka tersenyum. Ku mohon. Aku tahu Kau mendengarku. Terimakasih. Terimakasih. Dan aku harap—kali ini kau benar-benar mendengarku, Tuhan. Aamin :')_

* * *

Kyuhyun masih suka menggoreskan ujung pena kesayangannya, sampai akhirnya, sebuah pelukan juga kecupan ia dapatkan dari seseorang. Cho Kibum. Ya, orang itulah yang memberikan Kyuhyun kehangatan saat ini.

Kyuhyun sangat suka saat sang hyung memeluknya, memanjakannya. Karena di saat itulah Kyuhyun bisa menjadi sosok Kyuhyun yang dulu. Manja, dan tentunya nakal walau tersirat.

Kibum pun sangat menyukai ketika Kyuhyun bermanja-manja dengannya. Karena baginya, melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti itu, ia seperti melihat Kyuhyun di masa lalu. Melihat Kyuhyun yang masih bisa..berdiri tegak di sampingnya kemudian menjahilinya. Tapi kini—

"_Hyung_ bagaimana kegiatannya hari ini? Melelahkan?" suaranya yang merdu jika menyanyi dan memanggil namanya. Ingin sekali Kibum terus mendengarnya sampai ia menutup mata. Tetapi—

"_Hyung_! Ya! Jangan melamun," seketika Kibum tersadar dan tersenyum pada sang adik. Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan mengusap pipi Kibum. Kemudian kembali bertanya. "_Wae hyung_? Melamunkan apa, _eoh_? Melamunkan Siwon _hyung_, hem?"

He? Alis Kibum bertaut, dan sekarang Kyuhyun mulai menggodanya.

"Siapa yang memikirkan kuda jelek itu? Diam kau Kyu! Aku malas bertengkar denganmu," balas Kibum cepat. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya tertawa. Lalu mengacak-acak rambut Kibum. "Dasar _Snow White_ _hyung_, haha."

"Sudahlah, ayo masuk, di sini mulai dingin, _eoh_?" ajak Kibum dan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Kyuhyun mengambil tongkat yang ia taruh di samping kursi teras yang ia duduki. Di sampingnya Kibum membantu kemudian mereka memasuki rumah. Meninggalkan senja di musim semi yang mulai menghilang berganti malam.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Semilir angin berhembus. Menyapa dedaunan pada pohon-pohon rindang di universitas ternama Seoul. Di bawahnya, terdapat sebuah bangku taman dengan seseorang yang menduduki bangku itu. Menerawang memandang langit, sesekali terisak lalu air mata pun terjatuh. Memegang dadanya yang semakin sesak. Kenapa..semua ini harus terjadi pada orang yang sangat ia sayangi?

Ia rela menggantikannya. Ia rela berada di posisi itu. Asal sang adik bisa bahagia. Asal sosok itu bisa tersenyum.

Pikirannya melambung ke kejadian kemarin malam. Ketika sang adik..tidak bisa menggerakkan tangannya. Di depannya. Air mata kembali mengalir. Menganak sungai tanpa ia suruh. Hatinya sakit mengingat hal itu.

* * *

**~_Flashback_~**

* * *

"Kyunnie~ Bummie~ Ayo cepat turun _chagiya_~ Sudah waktunya makan malam loh~ _Appa_ sudah menunggu kalian," teriak _umma_ mereka –Cho Heechul dari bawah tangga. Kemudian ia kembali beralih menuju meja makan bersama sang suami menunggu kedatangan kedua buah hatinya.

Tak lama, Kibum dan Kyuhyun duduk di hadapannya. Hangeng tersenyum kepada kedua anaknya. "Bagaimana hari ini?" tanyanya di sertai dengan sang istri yang mengambilkannya makanan. Kibum juga, ia mengambilkan makanan untuk Kyuhyun juga dirinya. Kibum hanya bergumam bahwa hari ini biasa saja. Tetapi berbeda dengan Kyuhyun. "Hari ini ya, _appa_? Hem, menyenangkan kok. Lebih sempurna dari hari kemarin, hehe."

Tersenyum. Hangeng tersenyum melihat semangat Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah luntur. Ia..sangat menyayangi anak bungsunya itu.

Mereka semua siap untuk menyantap makanan yang di masak sang umma. Tetapi, raut wajah Kyuhyun yang berubah membuat mereka menatap Kyuhyun secara serentak. Kyuhyun yang mendapat tatapan seperti itu hanya menyengir. "Hehe _waeyo umma, appa, hyung_?"

Kibum menggeleng mendengarnya. "Harusnya kami yang bertanya bodoh. _Waeyo_ Kyu?"

Kyuhyun terlihat ragu untuk bilang, tetapi kemudian ia tersenyum dan memintanya dengan nada manja. "_Umma_~ mau suapin Kyunnie tidak?"

'DEG DEG DEG'

Jantung ketiganya berdetak di luar batas normal. Heechul menutup mulutnya menggunakan punggung tangannya. Menangis. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan beranjak memasuki kamar. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang termangu dengan Hangeng juga Kibum yang tersenyum miris. Tapi Kibum..ia sudah menangis.

Kibum menahan isakannya dengan mengambil sesendok nasi beserta lauk kemudian menyuapinya ke mulut Kyuhyun yang langsung namja itu terima. Kibum ingin menangis, tapi tidak di depan Kyuhyun.

"Em.._appa_, ngga nyusul _umma_? Lagian _umma_ kenapa sih? Aku 'kan Cuma minta suapin-_- malah langsung kabur," ucap Kyuhyun setelah menelan makanan yang ada di mulutnya. Ia melihat sang _appa_ yang tersenyum –paksa- baginya. "_Aniyo. Umma_ mu 'kan sering begitu Kyu. Ya sudah, kamu makan saja, _ne? Appa_ susul umma dulu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk kemudian mendapat suapan kedua dari Kibum. Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dan melihat mata sang _hyung_ berkaca-kaca. Cepat-cepat Kyuhyun kembali menelan makanannya. "Hayo~ mau nangis ya? Udah ah jangan nangis. Jelek tahu _hyung_, wek!"

"Hiks,"

"Eh?" Kyuhyun bingung. Kenapa—Kibum malah menangis?

Kibum bangkit dari duduknya dan lari ke kamar. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian di meja makan. Kyuhyun tersenyum, tersenyum miris melihat keadaannya. "Aku..memang tidak berguna. _Mianhe umma, appa, hyung. Mianhe_ karena membuat kalian sedih terus."

* * *

**~_Flashback End_~**

* * *

Kibum semakin menangis mengingatnya. Hatinya sangat sakit. Amat sangat sakit. Kenapa Kyuhyun masih bisa tersenyum ketika apa yang ia ucap justru membuat dirinya dan sang umma menangis? Kenapa Kyuhyun—bisa setegar itu? Dan sekali lagi, kenapa harus Kyuhyun yang menderita penyakit keturunan itu? Kenapa bukan dirinya? Kenapa bukan Cho Kibum saja?

"Hiks," isakan itu kembali terdengar. Kibum menutup mulutnya, menahan isakan itu agar tak keluar lagi. Tapi, sakit hatinya membuatnya ingin menjerit. Menjerit sekeras-kerasnya. "Hiks."

"Menangis lagi, _eoh_?" suara seseorang membuatnya semakin menangis. Orang itu duduk di sampingnya dan langsung saja Kibum memeluknya. Siwon, ya orang itu Siwon –sang kekasih. "Hiks," lagi, satu isakan. Siwon mengusap surai hitam milik Kibum. "Menangislah, asal jangan menangis di depan Kyuhyun."

"Hiks..hiks," Kibum benar-benar menangis. Ia benar-benar menumpahkan semuanya dalam dekapan Siwon. Siwon mengusap-usap bahu sang kekasih. Memeluknya erat berusaha memberikan ketenangan walau hatinya terasa pedih setiap saat ia melihat sang kekasih menangis. Tetapi ia bisa apa? Kibum mengabaikan semua ucapannya.

* * *

**...**

* * *

"Kibummie!" panggil seseorang dari belakang Kibum. Kibum yang sedang berjalan berdampingan dengan Siwon pun menoleh. Dan terlihatnya Donghae juga Eunhyuk di sana yang sedang menghampiri mereka.

Donghae sampai di depan Kibum dengan senyum innocentnya dan Eunhyuk dengan gummy smilenya. Kibum hanya membalas sekenanya karena tadi ia habis menangis. Detik berikutnya, Donghae pun buka suara. "Bummie, kau tidak ikut lomba tahunan kampus kita?"

Alis Kibum bertaut. "Lomba tahunan? Lomba skenario dua orang dalam satu tim? Maksudnya yang setiap tahunnya produser ternama Seoul bakalan mengambil satu dari sekian banyak naskah skenario yang menjadi skenario lomba, gitu? Emang udah di buka, Hae?" ucap serta Tanya Kibum. Donghae hanya mengangguk. "_By the way_, tadi kamu di cariin _Mr_. Shim. Palingan soal lomba itu. Katanya sih semenjak pendaftaran di buka, kamunya ngga nongol-nongol."

"Eh? Seriusan? Tapi aku ngga tahu kalau pendaftarannya udah di buka. Haha, yasudahlah. Nanti aku akan menemui _Mr_. Shim deh. _Gomawo_ infonya ya, Hae," kata Kibum dan tersenyum pada Donghae. Donghae sendiri hanya mengangguk lalu mengait pinggang Eunhyuk. "Kalau begitu salam buat Kyuhyun ya? Yoa~ aku pergi dulu. _Bye_~"

Kibum mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Hah~ dasar Lee Donghae."

Kibum dan Siwon pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang tertunda tadi.

* * *

**...**

* * *

"Nah, Kibum, kamu akan menjadi partner Lee Sungmin, sunbae mu di tingkat 5. Keberaratan?" ucap _Mr_. Shim menatap Kibum. Kibum cepat-cepat menggeleng dan menatap _sunbae_ kampusnya merangkap sahabatnya itu. "Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama Sungmin _hyung_!" kata Kibum kemudian membungkuk.

Sungmin hanya tertawa, lalu balas membungkuk. "Semoga kita bisa menghasilkan yang terbaik, Kibummie~" balasnya sambil tersenyum yang membuat Kibum juga tersenyum padanya.

"_Ne, hyung_ :)"

* * *

"Jadi mau kerja kapan nih? Kalau di rumahku akhir-akhir ini ngga bisa. Kita butuh diskusi dulu, 'kan?" Tanya Sungmin sesaat setelah mereka keluar dari ruangan _Mr_. Shim. Kibum tampak berpikir. "_Ne hyung_, di rumahku saja. Pulang kampus bisa?" ucap serta Tanya Kibum. Sungmin berpikir sebentar lalu mengangguk. "_Ne_, tapi kamu duluan saja, ya? Nanti aku menyusul ke rumahmu. Lagipula rumahmu Cuma beberapa blok dari rumahku, 'kan?"

Kibum hanya mengangguk mendengarnya. "_Ne hyung_. Datang saja. Aku tunggu ya? _Bye hyung_!" ucap Kibum lalu berlari kecil menghampiri Siwon yang sudah menunggunya. "_Ne, bye_."

* * *

**...**

* * *

Kibum berjalan pelan dengan Siwon di sampingnya. Ah, adakah yang bertanya kenapa mereka tidak naik mobil saja? Tentu saja jawabannya adalah karena Kibum yang memintanya. Siwon hanya menuruti ketika sang kekasih memintanya untuk tidak membawa mobil. Yah, hitung-hitung biar lebih romantis sih.

"Bummie," panggil Siwon. Kibum yang sedari tadi menunduk dengan tangannya yang di genggam Siwon pun mendongakkan wajahnya menatap _namja_ yang lebih tinggi darinya. "_Ne Wonnie, waeyo?"_ balas Kibum sambil mengerjap imut yang membuat Siwon mengecup bibirnya. "Hihi kau imut sekali sih."

Kibum cemberut. "Ya! Jangan menciumku sembarangan. Dasar kuda jelek!" kata Kibum kesal karena Siwon pasti selalu seperti itu. "Iya iya. _Kajja_."

* * *

**...**

* * *

Lagi-lagi senja datang. Kyuhyun pun kembali terduduk di depan meja belajarnya. Ia membuka sebuah album foto, album foto tentang masa kecilnya dengan Kibum. Dengan sang _hyung_.

Sebuah senyuman terpatri indah. Membuat wajah itu semakin tampan. Dan yakinlah, siapapun yang melihat pasti akan terpesona.

Kyuhyun tertawa ketika melihat sebuah foto yang di mana ia berhasil mengerjai Kibum, membuat _namja_ yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu terjatuh ke dalam kolam ikan di belakang rumahnya. Kyuhyun sangat jahil waktu itu.

Kyuhyun ingat ketika Kibum akhirnya mengejar dirinya. Kyuhyun berlari menghindari Kibum yang ingin memarahi kejahilannya. Tetapi, ternyata lari Kyuhyun lebih cepat sehingga Kibum tertinggal. Taman belakang rumah mereka memang luas. Apalagi taman belakang rumah mereka berhubungan langsung dengan alam. Rumah keluarga Cho berada di deretan paling ujung yang jika berjalan sedikit lagi saja akan bertemu dengan hamparan rumput juga bukit atau pegunungan. Karena itu, terkadang cuaca di sana lebih dingin.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tertawa melihat foto-foto kenangan itu. Sampai akhirnya ia tersenyum. Tersenyum miris melihat foto kelulusan yang di mana, ia masih bisa berdiri tegak di samping kedua orang tuanya juga Kibum, sang _hyung_.

"Ah, seandainya aku masih bisa berdiri,"

"Kyuhyunnie?" panggilan itu membuat Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati Kibum juga Siwon di ambang pintu kamarnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum ke arah mereka. "_Annyeong hyung_," sapa Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Keduanya hanya membalas senyum Kyuhyun hangat. Namun tiba-tiba Siwon berucap pamit pulang. "Ah Bummie, _mianhe_ aku pamit pulang saja. Tadi _umma_ sms aku. _Mianhe ne_?"

Kibum merengut namun sedetik kemudian mengangguk. "Huh! Ya sudah sana pulang."

Siwon hanya terkekeh. "Haha dasar Cho Kibum. Baiklah Kyu, aku pulang dulu, _ne_. Jangan lupa minum obat. _Bye_ Bummie, cup," ujar Siwon dengan di akhiri kecupan di bibir Kibum membuat namja itu merengut. "_Ya_!" seru Kibum yang hanya di balaskan dengan tertawaan kecil sang kekasih.

"Dasar kuda jelek!" gerutunya kemudian.

"_Hyung_? Kenapa kok mukanya seneng gitu?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah melihat kelakukan aneh sang kakak dan calon kakak iparnya. Kibum menoleh menatap sang adik. "Eum? Ah iya! Kyu, aku akan ikut lomba tahunan lagi, hehe. Sebentar lagi palingan _sunbae_ ku akan datang."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk. "Ah _ne_. Semoga _hyung_ dan _sunbae hyung_ menang lagi!"

"_Ne_!"

* * *

**...**

* * *

Semilir angin senja berhembus menyapa permukaan kulit seorang _namja_ manis yang tengah berjalan menuju rumah paling ujung di daerah itu. Sesekali ia tersenyum sambil bersiul. Ah, kira-kira aku kasih ide apa ya ke Kibum?, batinnya.

_Namja_ itu sampai pada sebuah rumah yang ia tuju. Dengan segera, ia menekan bel yang ada.

'TING TONG'

Setelah menekannya, ia menunggu seseorang membukakan pintu. Tak lama, terlihatlah seseorang _namja_ atau _yeoja_ berusia duapuluh tahunan berdiri tegap di depannya.

"Ah, _ne_, apakah kamu teman Kibummie?" Tanya _namja_ di depannya. Hem, sepertinya Kibum sudah bilang bahwa ia akan datang. _Namja_ manis itu mengangguk. "_Ne ahjuma_. Sungmin _imnida_. Saya temannya Kibum," ujar _namja_ bernama Sungmin itu. Heechul, yang di panggil _ahjuma_ hanya tertawa kecil. "_Ne_ Sungmin-_ah_, silahkan masuk dan langsung saja ke kamar yang ada di depan tangga, _ne_? Kibummie ada di kamar adiknya."

"_Ne ahjuma_."

Heran sebenarnya. Ia orang asing 'kan? Tetapi kenapa _umma_ Kibum percaya begitu saja? Ah, apa memang semua keluarga Cho itu baik-baik dan ramah-ramah? Sungmin hanya mengedikkan bahu dan menaiki tangga itu—menuju kamar yang tadi di tunjuk oleh Ahjuma Cho.

* * *

**...**

* * *

"Lain kali _hyung_ ngga boleh ngatain Siwon _hyung_ lagi. Dia 'kan calon kakak iparku," ucap Kyuhyun membuat Kibum melotot. "_Ya_! Memangnya siapa yang mau menikah dengan kuda jelek macam dia, huh!" balas Kibum pura-pura kesal. Sebenarnya ia suka Kyuhyun yang mengejeknya. Tetapi kenapa sih? Kyuhyun harus mengejeknya dengan membawa-bawa nama Siwon? Membuat semburat merah tipis hadir di pipi namja itu.

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Ahahaha lihat! Wajah _hyung_ memerah tuh, wek!" balas Kyuhyun masih tertawa. Kibum hanya merengut kesal sampai akhirnya suara ketukan pintu membuat mereka saling pandang.

'TOK TOK TOK'

Kyuhyun menatap bingung sang _hyung_, namun Kibum hanya mengedikkan bahu dan menyuruh orang itu masuk. "Masuk saja."

Beberapa saat keduanya terdiam. Sampai akhirnya pintu itu terbuka.

'Cklek'

Pintu itu pun terbuka menampakkan seseorang yang tidak asing bagi Kibum tetapi asing untuk Kyuhyun. Mata Kyuhyun tak berkedip melihatnya. Dia _namja_? Atau _yeoja_?

"Ah Sungmin _hyung_? Kau sudah datang?" seru Kibum saat melihat seniornya ada di depannya. _Namja_ itu tersenyum hangat pada Kibum membuat Kyuhyun terdiam di tempatnya.

'DEG DEG DEG'

'Ah! Jantungku, berdetak cepat sekali,' batinnya aneh. Lalu ia menoleh kea rah _namja_ tadi dan seketika tatapan mereka bertemu. Sungmin, tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun salah tingkah. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya lalu menatap Sungmin kemudian berpaling. Kyuhyun..gugup.

Kibum yang melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu hanya tersenyum. Ia punya bahan untuk mengejek Kyuhyun. Sadar beberapa saat kemudian, Kibum pun mengenalkan Kyuhyun kepada Kibum. "Ah _ne, hyung_. Ini adikku, Cho Kyuhyun. Dan Kyunnie, ini senior ku, Lee Sungmin namanya."

"Ah, salam kenal Kyuhyun-ssi," ucap Sungmin dan berjalan menuju Kyuhyun, berniat berjabat tangan. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kaku. "Salam kenal juga Sungmin-ssi."

'DEG'

'Ah! Tanganku tidak bisa ku gerakkan lagi,' lagi-lagi batin Kyuhyun berseru. Ia ingin mengangkat tangannya, tetapi apa daya saat tangan itu tak bertenaga. Sungmin mengerutkan alis bingung. "Eum.."

"Ah _ne_ maaf. T-tanganku kotor, hehe," kata Kyuhyun kemudian saat menyadari Sungmin yang keheranan. Kyuhyun melirik Kibum yang tengah melotot tak percaya. Kibum menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Lagi-lagi, hatinya sakit melihat kejadian ini.

Mendengarnya, Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya. "Memang kenapa kalau kotor? Itu bukan masalah kok," balasnya masih dengan senyuman yang tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya. "Ah, a-aku. T-tanganku.."

"_Hyung_, kajja ke kamarku. Lebih baik kita cepat-cepat memikirkan apa yang akan kita buat untuk lomba itu. _Kajja_," ajak Kibum langsung memotong ucapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merasa terselamatkan. Ah, kenapa jadi seperti ini.

Kibum melirik Kyuhyun. "_Ne_ Kyunnie. Nanti kamu jangan lupa makan yah? Aku kasih tahu _umma_ nanti. _Ne, annyeong_," ucap Kibum kemudian menarik tangan Sungmin keluar dari ruangan itu. "_Ne hyung. Annyeong_."

Pintu pun tertutup, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menunduk. "Bodoh. Kenapa harus..di saat seperti ini?"

* * *

**...**

* * *

Mata Kyuhyun menerawang ke langit-langit kamar. Ia mengingat kejadian memalukan tadi. Ah, betapa ia ingin berjabat tangan dengan _namja_ itu. Hem, tapi kalau dia _namja_, kenapa bisa secantik juga semanis dia? Aish!

Kyuhyun merasakan jantungnya berdetak kian cepat ketika membayangkan wajah _namja_ bernama Sungmin yang merupakan senior di kampus sang _hyung_. Entah mengapa, ia merasa deg-degan.

"A-apa mungkin aku—? Aish! Mana boleh. Ingat kau itu siapa Cho Kyuhyun. Dia sempurna dan kau..tidak sama sekali," ucap Kyuhyun yang kemudian justru terdengar seperti bisikan. Kyuhyun memegang dadanya, meremasnya saat merasakan getaran menyeruak masuk ketika lagi-lagi, Kyuhyun teringat dengan senyuman manis yang tadi ia lihat di wajah Sungmin.

"Aku..jatuh cinta," gumamnya lirih nyaris tak terdengar.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Suasana di kamar itu begitu sepi, sampai akhirnya Sungmin memulai percakapan duluan. "Kenapa tadi kau langsung menarikku sih, Bummie?" Tanya Sungmin pada Kibum. Kibum yang tadinya sibuk dengan laptopnya pun menatap Sungmin. "_Aniyo_. Hanya saja, kita 'kan harus cepat cari ide, _hyung_. Jadi—"

"Padahal aku mau berjabat tangan dengan adikmu, huh! Kibummie jahat ih!" ujar Sungmin memotong ucapan Kibum dengan nada yang terkesan manja. Kibum tak berkedip. "Hee? Jangan-jangan _hyung_ suka sama Kyuhyun yah?"

'DEG DEG DEG'

Jantung Sungmin berdetak dua kali lebih cepat mendengar tebakan Kibum.

"_A-aniya_. Hanya saja aku suka melihat senyumnya, hehe," jawab Sungmin kemudian kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya. Kibum terkekeh mendengarnya. "Bilang saja iya. Susah sekali sih _hyung_. Haha."

"Aish terserahmu lah!"

"_Arra-arra_. Dasar Sungmin _hyung_."

* * *

**...**

* * *

"_Ahjuma_, aku pamit dulu ya? Terimakasih makanannya. Masakan ahjuma sangat enak!" ucap serta puji Sungmin ketika ia hendak meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Cho. Heechul hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. "Haha _ne_, Minnie-_ya_. Sama-sama. Sering-seringlah kerja kelompok di sini bersama Kibummie. Lain kali _ahjuma_ akan memasakkan masakan yaaang _special_ untukmu," balas Heechul membuat Sungmin terkekeh. "Ahaha, _ahjuma_ bisa saja. Yasudah, aku pergi dulu, _ne_? Salam buat _ahjushi_ deh. Kibummie, aku pulang ya? Kyuhyun-_ah_, selamat malam."

Ucapan Sungmin yang menyebut namanya membuat Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi diam tersentak. Ia mendongak dan bertemu pandang dengan Sungmin. Kemudian tersenyum, "Ah _ne, hyung_. S-selamat malam," balas Kyuhyun tergagap membuat Heechul, Kibum dan Sungmin terkekeh. "Baiklah. Selamat malam semua."

Setelahnya, Sungmin pun meninggalkan rumah bercorak putih-biru itu. Ia berjalan pelan kemudian berbalik kembali, membungkuk kepada Heechul juga tersenyum kepada Kibum dan Kyuhyun. "Sampai jumpa!" serunya lalu berbalik lagi.

Sebenarnya satu yang Sungmin harapkan ketika ia berbalik seperti itu. Senyum. Yap, senyuman Kyuhyun lah yang ingin dia lihat.

Sungmin memegang dadanya. Merasakan detak jantungnya yang entah mengapa menjadi begitu cepat. Ia mendongak memandang langit. Kemudian tersenyum dan bergumam. "Aku..jatuh cinta." Juga jangan lupakan senyuman yang terpatri indah di bibirnya.

* * *

**...Bersambung...**

* * *

_**Note** _: Nah, saya bikin **_Life or Love KyuMin vers_**. nih.

Di sini masih kebanyakan _KyuBum!Brothership_ yah? Nah, di _chap_ depan saya usahakan akan banyak KyuMin _moment_-nya.

Menurut kalian gimana?

Mau **lanjut** atau **hapus**?

Itu terserah kalian, loh~

Saya tunggu _RnR_ nya~

_Gomawo_~

.

_**Signed,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Buat Casper, ini happy ending loh :D**_

_**Silahkan baca^^  
**_

* * *

_**...**_

* * *

_**Life or Love?**_

_**Kyumin Version.**_

_**This story belongs to me**_

_**KyuMin, KyuBum!Brothership, SiBum, HaeHyuk, and others**_

_**Are belongs to God, Themselves, and their couple**_

_**Genre :**_

_**A little bit of Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy, Angst**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Length : Twoshoot**_

_**Summary :**_

**Hidup itu, bukan hanya sebuah kesenangan yang akan kau ambil.**

**Tetapi, ketika kau akan menangis, tertawa dan merasa sakit, semuanya akan kau rasakan.**

**Ya, itulah hidup.**

**Sekalipun penyakit menyerangmu, dan membuatmu lemah,**

**Namun, ketahuilah, masih ada cinta yang dapat membuatmu bangkit kembali dan melihat dunia.**

**Karena cinta itu, menerima apa adanya, menerima apapun keadaan mu dan dia.**

_**Warning :**_

_**Yaoi, BL, BoyXBoy, Shonen-ai, OOC! AU!**_

_**A/N :**_

_**Don't like don't read!**_

_**If you don't like, just go out.**_

_**Just tell me about your beautifully fanfic if you want to flame this fic.**_

_**Think again before you do that.**_

_**Thank you~**_

_**Enjoyed it, and please give me feedback~**_

_**And thank you again^^**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**Life or Love?**_

**.**

_**KyuMin Version**_

**.**

_Present by_** Fujimoto Yumi  
**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hari-hari terus berjalan. Kini Sungmin dan Kibum sering mengerjakan skenario itu di rumah Kibum yang membuat Sungmin lebih sering bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Sesekali, saat mereka bertemu pandang, Sungmin akan tersenyum pada Kyuhyun yang membuat namja itu membalas senyuman Sungmin dengan gugup kemudian menunduk. Terlihat lucu. Dan itu membuat Kibum terkekeh.

Saat ini Sungmin sedang berada di kamar sederhana Kibum. Dengan dirinya yang sedari tadi tersenyum tidak jelas karena berhasil berjabat tangan dengan Kyuhyun setelah beberapa kali bertemu, ia ingin sekali memegang tangan Kyuhyun. Kenapa? Pasalnya, setiap kali bertemu dan ingin berjabat tangan, alasan Kyuhyun tetap sama, tangannya kotor.

Seandainya Sungmin tahu bahwa alasan sebenarnya adalah bukan karena itu. Apakah dia akan tetap..menyukai Kyuhyun?

"_Hyung_?" panggil Kibum. Tetapi Sungmin masih sibuk dengan acaranya, tersenyum sambil mengusap-usap tangannya. Kibum geleng-geleng lalu menepuk bahu Sungmin. "Sungmin _hyung_!"

"Ah! _Ne_, Kibummie? _Waeyo_?" balas Sungmin yang sebenarnya merasa kaget. Kibum tertawa kecil. "Ckck _hyung-hyung_. Jatuh cinta sih jatuh cinta. Ngga gini juga kali," cibir Kibum setelah beberapa kali ia memanggil Sungmin namun tak di respon. "Aish! Kau ini apaan sih. Hah dasar. Ya sudah ya sudah. Ada apa?"

Alis Kibum bertaut kesal. "Huh, kau ini. Nih lihat, aku sudah memikirkan dengan matang dan mengetiknya sampai adegan ini. Menurutmu bagaimana?" ucap serta Tanya Kibum. Sungmin mengambil laptop Kibum lalu membacanya dengan seksama. Kemudian, sebuah senyum terpatri di bibirnya. "Keren! Benar-benar tertata rapi Kibummie. Tidak ada _typos_ atau yang lainnya. Konfliknya juga sudah terlihat. Baiklah, kajja kita teruskan," puji Sungmin setelah membaca apa yang Kibum ciptakan.

Kibum hanya mengangguk-angguk lalu kembali fokus, tentunya dengan Sungmin kali ini.

* * *

**...**

* * *

'TOK TOK TOK'

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Kibum maupun Sungmin melihat ke arah yang sama. Lalu setelahnya, Kibum pun bersuara. "Masuk saja."

'Cklek'

"_Hyung_?" suara Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat di hapal Kibum pun membuat namja itu tersenyum. Sungmin di sampingnya pun melakukan hal yang sama. Setelahnya, Kibum pun bersuara. "_Ne_ Kyunnie, _waeyo_? Ada masalah?" Tanya Kibum lembut. Kyuhyun melirik Kibum sesekali, ia masih berdiri di depan pintu sampai akhirnya Sungmin menyuruhnya masuk. "Kyu, kau masuk saja. Ngga enak tahu berdiri begitu di depan pintu pula."

Kalimat itu berhasil membuat jantung Kyuhyun semakin berdetak cepat. Kyuhyun hanya menunduk lalu menatap Kibum. "Aa..hanya ingin bilang, kata _umma_ di suruh ambilkan cemilan. _Annyeong_," kata Kyuhyun cepat-cepat dan meninggalkan kamar Kibum. Membuat Sungmin tak berkedip dengan apa yang tadi ia lihat. "Aish! Aku salah ya?" gumamnya membuat Kibum terkekeh.

Kibum bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Sebelumnya, ia pamit pada Sungmin. "_Hyung_, aku ambil cemilan dulu ya?" pamitnya dan Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Setelahnya, ia hanya menatap pintu yang baru saja di tutup Kibum.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sungmin merasa bosan. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar itu. Tujuannya satu. Yaitu kamar Kyuhyun. Ia begitu penasaran pada adik dari _hoobae_ merangkap sahabatnya itu. Ya, dia penasaran.

* * *

**...**

* * *

"Aish bodoh! Kenapa kau tadi langsung kabur sih, Cho Kyuhyun?" maki Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak habis pikir, kenapa ia begitu pemalu dan ingin sekali menghindar jika bertemu dengan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melirik pintu kamarnya, sebenarnya ia ingin sekali ke kamar _hyung_nya sekarang. Sekadar ingin meminta maaf karena tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja. Tetapi—"Aish!"

Kyuhyun bingung, sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuka _diary_ nya. Kembali menuliskan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Lee Sungmin. Orang yang membuatnya seakan merasa berbeda.

* * *

_Seoul, 11 April 20xx_

_Musim Semi_

_Tuhan, Tuhan, Tuhan~~ Ada apa dengan diriku? Apa aku benar-benar jatuh cinta? Tetapi..aku harus sadar diri 'kan? Aku lemah, dan pasti aku tidak bisa menjaga dia. Aku tahu aku siapa? Tapi..aku benar-benar jatuh cinta._

_Kau tahu? Jantungku selalu berdetak dua kali lebih cepat jika melihat atau mengingat wajahnya. Apa..wajahnya itu benar-benar membuatku lupa siapa diriku? Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana? Aku tidak tahu apa reaksinya jika tahu bahwa aku..menyukainya. Oh Tuhan, mengapa jadi sesulit ini?_

_Aku..benar-benar jatuh cinta._

* * *

**...**

* * *

'Cklek'

"Kyuhyun?"

'DEG DEG DEG'

'Ah, jantungku?' batin Kyuhyun reflex memegang dadanya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Sungmin yang sudah memasuki kamarnya. Kyuhyun memasukkan buku diary nya dan menatap Sungmin. "Aa..ada apa S-sungmin _hyung_?" Tanya Kyuhyun gugup.

'DEG DEG'

'S-senyumnya..indah,' batin Kyuhyun berseru lagi.

"Haha, kenapa kau segugup itu sih? Ohya, tadi kau sedang apa?" ucap serta Tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil. Kemudian menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Aa..tidak ada. H-hanya menulis d-diary, hehe," balas Kyuhyun ragu-ragu namun tersenyum membuat Sungmin tak berkedip. Tak lama, Sungmin juga tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun. "Begitu yah."

Hening. Tidak ada yang berbicara di antara mereka berdua. Sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun ingat, untuk apa Sungmin ke kamarnya?

"Ah, ada apa _h-hyung_ ke sini?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin mendongak menatap namja itu. "Eum, tidak tahu. Aku hanya bosan berada di kamar Kibum yang sedang mengambil cemilan. Jadinya..aku ke sini. Kamu ngga suka yah?" jawab serta Tanya Sungmin. Dengan cepat, Kyuhyun menggeleng. "_A-aniyo_. A-aku hanya heran saja, hehe."

'Lagi! Senyum itu begitu indah Tuhan!' seru batin Sungmun. Entah mengapa ia sangat menyukai senyuman Kyuhyun.

"Aa..aku kira ada apa," ujar Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya menggeleng dan melihat-lihat sekeliling kamar Kyuhyun. Kemudian berdecak kagum. "_Desain_ kamarmu bagus yah? Lebih bagus dari Kibum, hehe. Kelihatan juga bahwa semangatmu lebih besar daripada Kibummie," ucap Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tersentak saat mendapat pujian seperti itu. "Aa..begitu yah. Hehe terimakasih _hyung_."

Diam. Lagi-lagi diam. Tak ada yang berniat memulai percakapan. Keduanya saling memandang dan melempar senyum termanis yang mereka punya.

Sungmin merasa kagum melihat semangat yang ikut terpancar melalui senyuman yang selalu Kyuhyun tunjukkan. Ia bisa tahu, dari senyuman itu, bahwa _namja_ di depannya ini memiliki semangat juang yang kuat. Ia..benar-benar kagum.

Sampai akhirnya, sebuah pertanyaan keluar dari mulutnya. "Kamu sudah punya pacar Kyu?"

'DEG DEG DEG'

"Aa..tadi _hyung_ Tanya apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun balik. Sungmin mengerjap pelan kemudian bertanya lagi. "Memang aku Tanya apa?"

"Eh?" Kyuhyun merasa heran. Kok? Sungmin bisa lupa? Jangan-jangan Sungmin punya penyakit lupa lagi. "_Aniyo_. Lupakan saja," balas Kyuhyun kemudian kembali menatap lantai kamar. Dan pertanyaan Sungmin, lagi-lagi membuat ia merasa heran. "Kita teman 'kan?"

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba Tanya begitu?" balas Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya tersenyum lalu menggeleng. "Ngga tahu. Entah kenapa aku ingin sekali lebih dekat denganmu, hehe," kata Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tersentak. "Aa.._arraseo_. Teman Kibum _hyung_ adalah temanku juga."

"Begitu ya? Kalau begitu kita teman, _ne_?"

"_Ne hyung_!" dan keduanya hanya bisa tersenyum. Membuat semburat tipis hadir di pipi keduanya.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Jika kau melihat ke atas langit, dan di sana kau menemukan senyuman seseorang. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?

Saat kau bertanya pada Kyuhyun, jawabannya adalah, "Pasti orang itu kini sedang tersenyum cerah untuk semua orang."

Jika kau di hadapkan pada kenyataan yang membuatmu ingin meninggalkan dunia. Kau tahu? Mungkin, kau akan terus berteriak untuk pergi. Tetapi, jawaban Kyuhyun bukanlah seperti itu. Ia akan menjawab, "Ini semua hanya sebuah ujian agar kau menjadi orang yang bertakwa. Itulah yang aku tahu dari Siwon _hyung_ juga _appa_. Bagaimana kalau kita percaya saja? Lagipula, hidup ini sempurna kok, dengan adanya berkah Tuhan di setiap langkah kita."

Tersenyum. Untuk semua orang Kyuhyun lakukan. Tidak peduli sesakit apa kenyataan yang ada di depannya. Yang jelas, ia begitu mencintai hidupnya. Sekalipun ia tidak bisa bergerak pun, ia yakin, bahwa ia masih memiliki appa, umma juga hyung yang begitu mencintainya. Itulah yang selalu Kyuhyun percayai.

Karena itulah—"Aku sangat mencintai mereka!" seru Kyuhyun setiap waktu yang ia punya.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Musim semi hampir berakhir. Dan musim panas akan datang menghampiri. Sungmin terduduk di atas bangku taman kampus. Ia memandang langit. Dadanya berdenyut sakit ketika mendengar percakapan Kibum dengan Siwon.

Kyuhyun? _ALS_? Apakah..itu benar?

* * *

_**~Flashback~**_

* * *

"Hiks hiks," lagi-lagi Kibum menangis. Sungmin sering melihat Kibum menangis dengan Siwon di sampingnya. Tetapi ia tidak pernah tahu apa sebabnya. Sampai akhirnya..ia tahu yang sebenarnya.

"Bummie~ sampai kapan kau mau menangis, eoh?" tegur Siwon masih sambil memeluk Kibum. Kibum tak bergeming. Ia masih setia dengan tangisannya. Sampai akhirnya, namja cantik itu bersuara. "A-aku hiks, Wonnie, kau tahu? Semalam..K-kyuhyunnie, hiks, tidak bisa menelan makanannya..hiks..hiks," ucap Kibum membuat Siwon semakin memeluknya. Memberikan sang kekasih kekuatan.

Tak jauh dari sana, Sungmin bisa mendengarnya. Kyuhyun? Tidak bisa menelan makanannya? Kenapa?

"_ALS_ itu..hiks..semakin menggerogoti tubuhnya. Aku takut..ini sudah tahun kedua Wonnie~ aku takut. Kau tahu 'kan? Penderita _ALS_ hanya bertahan sekitar 2-5 tahun, dan ini—"

"Ssstt—Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja. Percaya padaku, eoh?"

"Wonnie—"

"Bummie _please, I'm hurt when you cry. Please,_ Bummie," ucap Siwon membuat Kibum menatapnya. Kibum membawa tangannya dan menangkup kedua pipi Siwon dengan kedua tangannya. "_Mianhe, mianhe, mianhe_ Wonnie. _Mianhe_, hiks, _saranghae_, cup," ujar Kibum yang ia akhiri dengan sebuah kecupan.

Siwon hanya mengangguk lalu mengecup bibir Kibum lagi sekilas, kemudian menarik namja itu kepelukannya. Memberikan kehangatan dan kekuatan.

* * *

_**~Flashback End~**_

* * *

Pikiran Sungmin melayang ke beberapa tahun lalu. Ketika ia..kehilangan sang adik dengan alasan yang sama. _ALS_.

Ryeowook, adik Sungmin, merupakan anak perempuan satu-satunya di keluarga Lee. Ibu Sungmin juga menderita penyakit itu. Karena menurutnya, penyakit ini adalah penyakit keturunan. Yang akhirnya awalnya di miliki oleh neneknya, kemudian ibunya dan berakhir pada adiknya, Lee Ryeowook.

_ALS_ atau _Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis_ adalah penyakit yang menyerang neuron-neuron (sel-sel syaraf) motorik pada tulang belakang dan batang otak sehingga mengakibatkan kelumpuhan secara bertahap keseluruh organ tubuh bahkan kelumpuhan dalam mengfungsikan paru-paru untuk bernafas. Penderitanya terjebak dalam tubuhnya sendiri karena tidak mampu menelan, berbicara atau bahkan bernapas. Pasien _ALS_ biasanya meninggal dalam waktu 2-5 tahun.

Sungmin sangat tahu penyakit itu. Karena ia..mengalami saat-saat ia merawat sang adik. Menangis setiap hari ketika secara perlahan, ia melihat sang adik yang tak bisa berjalan, kemudian memegang sumpit, menelan ludah, sampai akhirnya tak bisa berbicara.

Sampai saatnya, penyakit itu benar-benar menyerang dan menguasai tubuh Ryeowook, _yeoja_ kecil itu hanya bisa berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Tanpa berkedip, tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Tetapi dengan hati juga pikirannya yang masih berfungsi.

Sungmin selalu menangis jika mengingat hal itu. Dan sekarang..ia di hadapkan pada seseorang..yang menderita penyakit yang sama? Orang yang ia sukai? Tuhan, kenapa kau begitu tega?, batinnya.

Tetapi, Sungmin pernah mendengar, bahwa ada satu dari sekian banyak orang penderita _ALS_ bisa sembuh? Bagaimana mungkin? Berkata bahwa itu keajaiban. Semoga saja itu juga terjadi pada Kyuhyun.

Sungmin masih memandang langit yang perlahan berubah jingga. Di sana ada sang adik yang tersenyum.

"Wookie-_ah_, _oppa_..kau tahu? _Oppa_ mencintai seseorang yang sama sepertimu. _ALS_, kau tahu itu? Hiks," Sungmin masih menangis. Sungmin..tak ingin kehilangan lagi.

"Tapi _oppa_ yakin, bahwa Tuhan menyayanginya. Dia..pasti sembuh.." ucapnya lirih menggenggam erat ponsel di tangannya. "..karena Tuhan tahu bahwa _oppa_ mencintainya. Ya, benar. Karena Tuhan sangat baik. _Oppa_ percaya itu."

Dan beriringan dengan semakin banyak air mata yang mengalir dari mata Sungmin, bersamaan dengan itu..kau tahu? Tuhan pasti selalu mendengar kita. Percayalah, bahwa para malaikat berbondong-bondong untuk menyampaikan doa mu, yang kau tujukan untuk dia, yang kau cintai.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Sungmin berjalan pelan bersama Kibum juga Siwon di kompleks rumah mereka. Sesekali Sungmin mendongak menatap cakrawala, dengan Kibum di sampingnya yang terus menggenggam erat tangan Siwon.

Sungmin iri sebenarnya. Kapan ia akan seperti itu bersama Kyuhyun? Ups.

"Kibummie~ setelah kerja kelompok nanti, boleh aku mengajak Kyuhyun—"

"Tidak!"

"Eh? Aku 'kan—"

"_Hyung_ ingin mengajaknya keluar 'kan?" Tanya Kibum yang Sungmin balas dengan anggukan. "Tidak _hyung_. Jika mau di rumah saja. Tidak usah kemana-mana," balas Kibum kemudian melepas genggaman Siwon dan berjalan terlebih dahulu. Alis Sungmin bertaut, kemudian menyahut pelan. "Apa karena Kyuhyun sedang sakit?"

'DEG DEG DEG'

Tak ada jawaban. Kibum pun berhenti berjalan. Sungmin berucap lagi. "Apa karena dia sedang sakit? Apa karena kau amat sangat menyayanginya? Aku tak boleh pergi keluar dengan—"

"Kau sudah tahu _hyung_. Kenapa masih bertanya?"

"Kibummie—?"

"Sudahlah. _Kajja_ kita cepat. Ini sudah terlalu sore," ajak Kibum kemudian meninggalkan Sungmin juga Siwon di belakang. "_Mianhe hyung_. Kibummie, memang seperti itu," ucap Siwon merasa bersalah. Sungmin hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan dan senyuman.

'Begitu ya? Kau lebih posesif daripada aku, Kibummie.'

* * *

**...**

* * *

"Sungminnie sudah mau pulang?" Tanya Heechul saat melihat Sungmin akan keluar dari pintu rumahnya. Sungmin berhenti dan membungkuk kemudian tersenyum. "_Ne ahjuma_. Umma sudah menyuruhku untuk pulang. _Mianhe_ merepotkan. Selamat malam, _ahjuma, ahjushi_, Kibummie, Kyuhyun-_ah_," ucap Sungmin lalu beranjak keluar dari pintu rumah itu. "_Ne_, hati-hati," teriak Heechul dari dalam.

Sungmin berjalan menyusuri kompelks rumah itu. Sambil memandang langit. Lagi-lagi, semuanya seakan terekam kembali. Ia sama dengan Kibum. Tetapi mengingat bagaimana sifat Kibum jika sudah menyangkut tentang Kyuhyun, membuatnya merasa..Kibum terlalu berlebihan. Sungmin bisa merasakan apa yang Kibum rasakan. Tetapi..

"Aku benar-benar tahu Bummie, aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan. Tapi kenapa kau harus seperti ini sih?"

* * *

**...**

* * *

"Kibummie ayolah~ hanya di sekitar rumahmu loh~ 'kan rumahmu itu langsung berhubungan dengan alam 'kan. Kibummie boleh ya—"

"Tidak _hyung_!"

"Kibummie?"

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak! Kau mau Kyuhyun tambah sakit? Kalau kau tahu Kyuhyun sedang sakit kenapa kau memaksa untuk mengajaknya pergi? Tidak-tidak-tidak!"

"Kau egois Kibum! Aku mencintai adikmu! Mana mungkin aku mencelakainya!"

"Terserah. Sekali tidak tetap tidak!"

"Cho Kibum!"

"Terserah!"

"Aish!"

* * *

**...**

* * *

"Hiks," suara isakan itu kembali terdengar. Cho Kibum, menutup mulutnya menahan agar isakan tak lagi keluar. Siwon sudah di belakangnya. Ia melihat bagaimana tadi sang kekasih dan Sungmin bertengkar. Er..mungkin bukan bertengkar. Tetapi, setidaknya, lagi-lagi ini berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun 'kan?

"Bummie~"

"Hiks..Wonnie~" ucap Kibum langsung memeluk Siwon saat ia mendengar namja itu memanggilnya. Kibum menyembunyikan tangisan di dada Siwon. Mencari ketenangan. Selalu berakhir seperti ini. Apakah Kyuhyun merupakan kunci kelemahan bagi seorang Cho Kibum? Dan jawabannya adalah iya!

"Berhenti seperti ini. Sungmin _hyung_ hanya—"

"Kau tidak tahu!"

"Aku tahu! Kau terlalu posesif!" balas Siwon cepat membuat Kibum menatapnya. "Wae? Kau membelanya!"

"Tidak! Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kalau seperti ini—kau sama saja melarang Kyuhyun untuk jatuh cinta!"

"Tapi Kyuhyun milikku!"

"Dia milik dirinya sendiri Kibummie. Kau itu milikku, dan aku milikmu. Jadi kau tidak bisa memiliki siapapun lagi," ucap Siwon lembut. Kibum menggeleng. "Kyuhyunnie milikku, hiks."

"Kibummie _please_~"

"_Andwae_~ Kyuhyunnie milikku Wonnie, dia milikku. Hiks..hiks."

Lelah sudah. Beginilah Cho Kibum. Siapa yang bisa membuat ia menurut? Hanya Kyuhyun. Karena ia..begitu mencintai sang adik sehingga ia akan melakukan apapun yang Kyuhyun mau.

"Seandainya aku yang menderita penyakit ini, mungkin aku akan membiarkan Kyuhyun keluar kemana pun, tetapi kenyataannya, dalam keturunan appa, anak bungsulah yang berpotensi dan kenyataannya kau tahu 'kan Wonnie? Aku tidak mau kehilangan Kyuhyun, hiks..hiks," ujar Kibum setelah sadar apa yang ia lakukan. Ia—menyakiti Siwon. Siwon semakin memeluknya, "Sstt..sudahlah. Aku tahu Bummie. Aku tahu," balas Siwon dan membiarkan Kibum terus menangis dalam dekapannya. Karena hanya inilah yang bisa Siwon lakukan.

Tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan kecuali memberikan tempat bagi Kibum untuk menangis.

* * *

**...**

* * *

'TING TONG'

"Sebentar," teriak orang dari dalam. _Namja_ itu masih berdiri menunggu sampai akhirnya sang pemilik rumah membukakan pintu. "Ah, Sungminnie. Ada apa? Kibummie sedang di—"

"Aku ke sini mau ketemu Kyuhyun, _ahjuma_. Dia ada?" ucap namja yang ternyata adalah Sungmin. Heechul, hanya tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. "Oh, ketemu Kyunnie, toh. _Ne_, dia ada di taman belakang. Langsung ke sana saja, _ne_?"

Sungmin mengangguk dan mulai menyusuri rumah itu. Mungkin, Heechul akan mengizinkannya membawa Kyuhyun keluar rumah. _May be_.

* * *

Sungmin sampai di taman belakang rumah keluarga Cho. Ia melihat Kyuhyun yang duduk menghadap kolam. Heyo~ ini 'kan musim panas? Dan pasti, cuaca begitu panas. Kenapa Kyuhyun berada di luar?

Sungmin berjalan pelan menghampiri Kyuhyun, kemudian ia duduk di samping _namja_ itu membuat Kyuhyun berjengit kaget. "Ah! S-sungmin _hyung_?"

Sungmin hanya tersenyum melihat kekagetan Kyuhyun. Kemudian, ia mengambil tangan Kyuhyun dan di genggamnya. Entah kenapa Sungmin melakukannya. Yang jelas, ia ingin sekali menggenggam tangan namja itu. "S-sungmin _hyung_.."

"_Wae_? Kau tidak suka? Padahal aku suka loh memegang tanganmu, hehe," ujar Sungmin cepat sebelum Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kyuhyun menggeleng, dan satu tangannya menutup buku _diary_ nya. Meletakkannya di meja yang ada di sampingnya. Kyuhyun heran kenapa Sungmin ada di sini, dan dia pun bertanya. "Kenapa _hyung_ di sini? Kibum _hyung_ 'kan belum pulang."

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Tidak boleh yah?"

"Eh? Aku?" Sungmin mengangguk. "Iya kamu. Kenapa? Kamu heran?" Tanya Sungmin yang di balaskan anggukan oleh Kyuhyun. "Ngga tahu kenapa, aku..kangen sama Kyuhyunnie, hehe."

'DEG DEG DEG'

"Aa.._h-hyung_ jangan bercanda,"

"Aku serius loh. Kok bercanda?"

"Tapi..nanti pacar _hyung_ marah lagi,"

"Aku ngga punya pacar Kyu~" balas Sungmin kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berjalan kemudian berdiri di belakang kursi roda yang Kyuhyun duduki. Memang, sekarang ini Kyuhyun menggunakan kursi roda. Mengingat, beberapa kali ia tidak bisa menggerakkan tangannya.

Sungmin membungkuk dan berbisik di telinga Kyuhyun. "Mau jalan-jalan keluar tidak?" Tanya Sungmin. Namun Kyuhyun menggeleng. "_Mianhe hyung_. Tapi aku.."

"_Wae_? Cuma di sekitar sini kok," ajaknya lagi. Kyuhyun bersuara lagi. "A-aku mau sih keluar tapi—"

"Tidak boleh!" seketika, keduanya menoleh kea rah sumber suara. Di sana, berdiri Cho Heechul dengan sebuah nampan di tangannya. "Kau tidak boleh membawa Kyuhyun kemana-mana."

"Tapi _ahjuma_.."

"Aku bilang tidak Lee Sungmin!"

"_Ahjuma_~"

"Tidak!" Heechul meletakkan nampan itu di meja di samping kursi roda Kyuhyun, kemudian menarik Sungmin keluar. "Jika kau ke sini hanya mau membuat Kyuhyun tambah sakit, sebaiknya kau pulang!"

"Tapi _ahjuma_ aku.."

"Aku bilang tidak boleh, Sungmin. Hiks, aku bilang tidak!"

"_Ahjuma_ aku hanya ingin mengajaknya di sekitar si—"

"Tidak! Ku bilang tidak ya tidak! Kau tidak tahu kalau udara luar bisa membuatnya tambah sakit! Kau mau membunuhnya, hah? Kau tidak tahu kalau aku sangat mencintainya. Aku tidak mau kehilangan Kyuhyun-ku!"

"Kalau begitu _ahjuma_ juga harus tahu! Aku juga mencintai anakmu. Aku hanya ingin mengajaknya melihat dunia!"

"Kau tidak mengerti Sungmin. Kau tidak mengerti! Kau tidak melihat bagaimana keadaannya ketika _appa_nya pertama kali mengajak Kyuhyun keluar setelah sekian lama. Kau tidak tahu 'kan kalau Kyuhyun langsung terjatuh tidak berdaya. Kau tidak tahu! Kau tidak pernah tahu, hiks!"

"_Ahjuma_.."

"_Umma_..aku juga, mencintainya,"

"Kyu?" ucap keduanya setelah mendengar apa yang terucap dari bibir Kyuhyun. Tetapi, ego Cho Heechul masih berkuasa. "Tidak! Pergilah, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membuat Kyuhyun-ku tambah sakit! Tidak! Aku sangat mencintainya."

"_Ahjuma_ aku juga sangat mencintai Kyu—"

"Pergi!"

'BLAM'

"_Ahjuma_! Hiks," teriak Sungmin dari luar dengan di akhiri isakan yang melolos indah keluar dari bibirnya. Sungmin jatuh terduduk di depan pintu rumah keluarga Cho. Ia semakin menangis mengingat Kibum dan Heechul _ahjuma_, sama seperti dirinya dan sang _appa_ ketika Ryeowook masih ada.

"_Wae_? Kalian melarang Kyuhyun untuk jatuh cinta? _Wae_? Dia butuh dunia luar, hiks, dan aku mencintainya _ahjuma_! Aku benar-benar mencintai Kyuhyun!" ucap Sungmin yang akhirnya berubah menjadi teriakkan. Heechul bisa mendengarnya, Kyuhyun pun juga. "Pergilah! Dan jangan lagi berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun!"

"Tapi _ahjuma_.."

"Tidak Sungmin, tidak! Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa pada Kyuhyun. _Andwae_! Hiks," balas Heechul cepat memotong kalimat Sungmin membuat namja yang berada di depan pintu itu menghela napas frustasi. Dadanya berdenyut sakit. Ia pun bergumam lirih. "Aku..benar-benar mencintai Kyuhyun, _ahjuma_."

* * *

**...**

* * *

Malam itu bintang bersembunyi. Sungmin terduduk di beranda kamarnya, pikirannya melayang ke kejadian tadi siang. Betapa..Heechul ahjuma sangat takut kehilangan Kyuhyun. Tetapi, tak bisakah Heechul ahjuma percaya padanya?

Sungmin benar-benar jatuh untuk Kyuhyun, tetapi kenapa? Apa Heechul ahjuma tidak bisa melihat ketulusan di matanya? Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

* * *

**...**

* * *

Suasana di ruang makan itu begitu hening, sampai akhir Cho Heechul berucap sebuah kalimat yang membuat Kibum ikut bersuara. "Tadi siang Sungmin ke sini, Bummie."

"_Mwo_? Mau apa dia ke sini umma? 'Kan aku nya di kampus?" ucap serta Tanya Kibum. Heechul meletakkan sendoknya dan melirik Kyuhyun kemudian menjawab. "Dia ingin membawa Kyuhyun keluar."

"Dan _umma_ mengizinkan?"

"Tentu saja tidak Bummie. Mana mungkin. Seharusnya kau ingat, saat pertama kali _appa_ mu mencoba membawa Kyuhyun keluar, kau tahu 'kan Kyuhyun langsung terjatuh seperti itu?" Kibum hanya mengangguk. Tapi tidak dengan Cho Hangeng. Dia merasa..anak dan istrinya sudah keterlaluan.

"Kalian berlebihan," ucap Hangeng membuat Heechul dan Kibum menatapnya. "Apa maksud _appa_?" Tanya Kibum. Hangeng melirik anaknya. "Kau pintar Cho Kibum, kenapa kau bertanya?" Kibum diam mendapat jawaban seperti itu.

Heechul yang seperti mengerti pun membalas. "Aku hanya tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Kyuhyun, Han."

"Tapi kau berlebihan Chullie! Kyuhyun butuh udara luar, dan kau juga Kibum malah mengekangnya. Dia bukan tahanan rumah!"

"Kau tidak mengerti Han! Aku mencintai Kyuhyun!"

"Dan seharusnya kau juga tahu Kim Heechul! Aku juga mencintai anakku!"

'DEG DEG DEG'

Jantung Kyuhyun, Kibum maupun Heechul berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Jika seperti ini, ia tahu bagaimana Hangeng. Saat sang appa memanggil umma nya dengan marga aslinya. Cho Hangeng, benar-benar marah.

"Seharusnya kau juga tahu! Aku pernah mengalaminya. Adikku, Chullie, adikku juga penderita ALS. Sepertinya aku salah saat menuruti kemauan kalian ketika Kyuhyun ingin masuk kampus aku malah ikut menahannya di sini. Kyuhyun butuh dunia luar!"

"Tapi itu akan membuatnya tambah sakit!"

"Itu persepsimu Kim Heechul! Berhenti berlebihan! Rasa takut kalian berdua sudah membuat kalian buta akan kebahagian Kyuhyun. Setidaknya membiarkan Kyuhyun keluar dengan orang yang mencintainya bukan hal yang buruk. Nyatanya apa? Kalian seakan membuat Kyuhyun seperti penjahat yang hanya boleh berada di bangunan ini. Ku beritahu, ini rumah, bukan penjara! Camkan itu!"

"Hiks," bentakan kepala keluarga Cho itu menghasilkan isakan dari mulut Heechul. Heechul menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya dan berlari menuju kamar. Mengunci diri membuat Hangeng menghela napas. Membuat namja paruh baya itu bergumam. "_Mianhe_ Chullie, aku hanya merasa kau berlebihan."

Dan Kyuhyun? Hanya bisa menunduk meremas-remas tangannya. Melihat pertengkaran sang _appa_ juga _umma_ nya, karena dirinya. Ya, karena dirinya.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Kyuhyun terduduk diam di depan meja belajarnya. Ia menggenggam erat pena di tangan kanannya. Sekali lagi, ia mulai menggoreskan pena itu. Menumpahkan semua yang ia pikirkan dan ia rasa.

* * *

_Seoul, 20 April 20xx_

_Musim Semi_

_Tuhan, kau tahu? Malam ini appa dan umma bertengkar. Dan Kau tahu Tuhan? Itu semua karenaku. Mereka bertengkar karenaku. Apa memang aku ini tidak berguna dan hanya bisa membuat mereka bertengkar?_

_Aku menyayangi mereka Tuhan. Aku mohon buat mereka berbaikan. Karena aku sangat takut. Aku sangat takut mereka terus marahan karena hal ini. Aku ingin mereka baik-baik saja. Aku ingin mereka tidak seperti ini. Aku janji tidak akan jadi anak yang menyusahkan lagi. Tetapi aku mohon, buat semua keadaan ke awal lagi. Di mana hanya ada ketenangan di rumah ini._

_Aku mohon Tuhan. Aku mohon._

* * *

'TOK TOK TOK'

Kyuhyun menoleh saat mendengar suara ketukan dari jendelanya. Alisnya mengernyit heran ketika melihat siluet seseorang. Lee Sungmin.

* * *

"Kenapa _hyung_ ada di sini?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah membukakan jendela untuk Sungmin. Sungmin hanya menggosok-gosokkan tangannya yang terasa dingin. Ia mendongak menatap Kyuhyun. "Menurutmu?" tanyanya balik membuat Kyuhyun terdiam. Kemudian menyahut. "Kau bisa sakit _hyung_. Udara di luar sangat dingin 'kan?"

"Hehe bahagianya di khawatirkan orang yang aku cintai, hehe,"

'DEG DEG DEG'

"Aish!" gerutu Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya merasa gugup. Sungmin berjalan pelan mendekati Kyuhyun dan duduk di pangkuan Kyuhyun. "_H-hyung_, apa yang k-kau lakukan?"

"Santai saja," ucap Sungmin seraya melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Kyuhyun gugup. "_H-hyung_?"

"Benarkah kau mencintaiku juga?" Tanya Sungmin sambil menatap mata Kyuhyun. Tangannya ia gerakkan untuk mengusap pipi Kyuhyun. Sedangkan tangan Kyuhyun? Tergeletak tak berdaya dengan apa yang terjadi di hadapannya. "_Wae_? Aku senang loh saat kau bilang kau juga mencintaiku."

"Aku.."

"Aku mencintaimu, chu~"

'Astaga!' seru batin Kyuhyun ketika Sungmin menciumnya. Ia hanya diam saat Sungmin memainkan bibirnya. "Eemh~" desah Sungmin akibat perbuatannya sendiri. Kyuhyun tak bisa apa-apa. Hanya membiarkan Sungmin bergerak sendirian. Sampai akhirnya, suara seseorang membuat keduanya menjauh.

"Kyu, kau makan du-lu, ups!" ucapan itu terucap dari bibir Kibum. Matanya melotot melihat pemandangan di depannya. Lee Sungmin, sunbae merangkap sahabatnya sedang berciuman dengan sang adik, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Aa..maaf mengganggu, aku.."

"Hehe _aniyo_ Bummie. Sini makannya, biar aku yang menyuapi Kyuhyun," ucap Sungmim menyuruh Kibum membawa makanannya itu. Kibum hanya menuruti lalu ia pun keluar kamar meninggalkan Kyuhyun. "Setelah itu paksa dia minum obat ya, _hyung. Gomawo_."

"_Ne_ Bummie."

* * *

**...**

* * *

"Aaaa," kata Sungmin sambil menyuapkan sesendok nasi dengan lauk ke mulut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung menerimanya. Sungmin tersenyum masih sambil duduk di pangkuan Kyuhyun. Kemudian ia pun berceloteh. "Sekalipun Heechul _ahjuma_ melarang kita berhubungan. Aku akan tetap mengganggumu, hehe."

Kyuhyun tak berkedip. "_Hyung_..tapi.."

"Karena aku mencintaimu. Ohya, soal kau juga mencintaiku, berarti kita pacaran yah?"

'DEG DEG'

Lagi-lagi jantung Kyuhyun berdetak lebih cepat. Dan Sungmin menyadari itu.

"Diam berarti iya Kyunnie~"

"Tapi _hyung_.."

"Aku tidak peduli siapa, atau bagaimana dirimu. Yang aku tahu, aku..mencintaimu, Kyu," ucap Sungmin memotong kalimat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap mata Sungmin. Bisa ia lihat ketulusan dan kesedihan di sana. Kyuhyun mulai memberanikan diri menggerakkan tangannya dan menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin, kemudian mengecup bibir namja itu. "_Ne_, kita adalah sepasang kekasih."

Dan moment itu di akhiri dengan ciuman yang panjang yang mereka ciptakan.

* * *

**...**

* * *

"Aaaa~" ucap Sungmin sambil memperagakannya dengan mulutnya. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh dan melahap sesendok nasi dengan lauk itu. Namun ketika ingin mengunyah, ia merasa..tak bisa menggerakkan giginya. 'Apa lagi? Jangan sekarang Tuhaaan~'

"Kyu? _Waeyo_?" Tanya Sungmin yang khawatir. Merasa tak ada jawaban, Sungmin mendekatkan bibirnya dan mencium Kyuhyun. Lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun dan mengambil makanan yang ada di dalamnya. Mengunyah sebentar, kemudian ia berikan lagi ke Kyuhyun. Yang alhasil, makanan itu tertelan.

"M-minnie _hyung_,"

"_Waeyo_? Hehe," balas Sungmin santai yang tak melihat bahwa wajah Kyuhyun sudah memerah sempurna. "_Saranghae_ Kyu~" katanya lagi dan mengulangi apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Hari-hari terus berjalan. Kini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sering berhubungan melalui telepon genggam. Mengingat Heechul yang memang pernah bilang bahwa mereka tidak lagi boleh berhubungan. Tetapi, cinta yang mereka punya meruntuhkan apa yang menghadang mereka.

Tidakkah seperti apa yang selalu orang katakan? Cinta itu buta? Benarkah. Mungkin saja jika kita terlalu menganggapnya hal yang mengagumkan.

Bagi Kyuhyun, cinta adalah hal yang bisa membuatnya bangkit kembali. Bukan menganggap cinta itu adalah hal yang membuat dia menjadi anak pembangkang. Walau begitu, Kyuhyun masih menuruti apa yang sang umma mau. Setidaknya, setengahnya ia lakukan untuk orang-orang yang ia cintai. Sebagiannya, ia lakukan sesuai hatinya.

Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin. Dan tak ada yang bisa mengingkari itu.

* * *

**...**

* * *

"Aish! Apa-apaan kuda itu? Masa tiba-tiba dia ngelamar aku sih? Ish!" gerutu Kibum yang bisa Kyuhyun dengar sesaat ia ingin keluar kamar. Sang _hyung_, terus menggerutu kesal di sofa dekat kamar mereka. Kyuhyun mendekati Kibum dan menegurnya. "_Wae hyung_?"

Kibum mendongak, melihat Kyuhyun dengan seringaiannya. "_Ya_! Berhenti menunjukkan seringaian jelekmu itu! Kau tahu? Kuda jelek itu melamarku, masa T_T" ucap Kibum terdengar sedih. Alis Kyuhyun bertaut. "Loh? Harusnya _hyung_ seneng dong. 'Kan dengan begitu bakalan jadi Nyonya Choi, hahaha."

"Aish! Diam kau _evil_ jelek! Aku ngga mau karena aku ngga mau ninggalin adikku!"

'DEG DEG'

'Lagi, alasan itu. Kenapa harus aku yang jadi alasan? Aku..akan baik-baik saja _hyung-ah_,' batin Kyuhyun sedih. Melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun, Kibum berjongkok dan mengelus pipi Kyuhyun. "_Waeyo_ Kyu?"

"Terima saja _hyung_. Aku akan baik-baik saja kok. Lagipula kita masih bisa ketemu 'kan sekalipun _hyung_ tinggal di rumah Siwon hyu—"

"_Andwae_! Aku mau tinggal bersamamu. Aku mau merawat adikku!"

"_Hyung_!"

"Terserah! Kalau pun menikah, aku mau tinggal di sini! Bersamamu! Titik!"

"Kibum _hyung_!"

"…"

"Aish!" Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. "Kau berlebihan _hyung_!"

* * *

**...**

* * *

Suasana ruangan makan itu hening. Semuanya sibuk menghabiskan makanan mereka. Sampai akhirnya, Hangeng membuka percakapan. "Tadi _appa_ bertemu dengan _appa_ nya Siwon. Dan dia sudah resmi melamarmu, Kibummie."

'DEG'

"M-maksud _appa_?"

"Sebentar lagi kau dan Siwon akan menikah,"

"Tapi _appa_.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Memangnya kenapa kalau kalian menikah? Bukankah itu lebih baik. Kau jadi punya pengalaman baru." Ucap Hangeng tetap fokus pada makanannya. Kibum menghela napas kemudian membalas. "Aku mau menikah dengan Wonnie kalau aku tetap tinggal di sini atau Kyunnie ikut tinggal denganku di rumah keluarga—"

"Kyuhyun tetap di sini Cho Kibum. Ia tidak akan kemana-mana,"

"Tapi _appa_.."

"Jangan membantah. Sampai kapanpun, Kyuhyun itu adikmu dan tidak akan pernah berubah. Tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan. Apakah kau tidak percaya pada _appa, umma_ dan Sungmin yang bisa menjaganya, huh? Egois sekali," balas Hangeng cepat membuat Kibum menunduk. "Tapi _appa_ aku.."

"Sudah ku bilang tidak ada tapi-tapian 'kan Cho Kibum? Sudah di putuskan kau akan menikah dengan Siwon. Titik." Ujar Hangeng kemudian meninggalkan meja makan membuat Kibum menangis. "_Umma_ aku.."

"Ikuti apa kata _appa_mu Bummie. Percayalah," kata Heechul dan menyusul sang suami. Meninggalkan Kibum juga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengusap rambut sang _hyung_. "Percayalah semua akan baik-baik saja _hyung_. Aku tetap adikmu loh~ dan kapanpun kau boleh mengunjungiku."

* * *

**...**

* * *

Pemberkatan itu berjalan sempurna. Membuat semuanya bertepuk tangan. Kini Cho Kibum telah menjadi Choi. Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan Sungmin di sampingnya. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin dan sesekali membawanya ke bibirnya lalu menciuminya.

"Mereka terlihat bahagia ya, Kyu," ucap Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun hanya mengangguk dan menatap Sungmin lembut. Sungmin mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di bibir Kyuhyun membuat _namja_ itu tersenyum. "_Gomawo_ karena kau selalu ada di sampingku _hyung_. Menerimaku apa adanya, _gomawo_," ucap Kyuhyun yang juga memberikan sebuah kecupan di kening Sungmin membuat _namja_ manis itu memejamkan matanya.

"Sama-sama Kyu. Aku mencintaimu. Dan ketahuilah, hidup ini akan lebih indah jika kita lewati bersama orang yang kita cintai. Walaupun banyak badai, kita pasti bisa melewatinya," ujar Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

'Terimakasih Tuhan.'

* * *

**...**

* * *

Malam ini bintang begitu indah. Apalagi jika kau di temani orang yang sangat kau cintai. Bukankah, itu menambah keindahan alam yang ada?

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terduduk di atas ayunan di rumah Kyuhyun, di taman belakang rumah. Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin sambil mendongak menatap langit. Sungmin juga sama. Tetapi ia selingi dengan senyuman manis yang bisa membuat orang jatuh cinta.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, beberapa hari yang lalu, Kyuhyun memberinya hadiah kemenangannya tentang lomba ea rah yang ia jalani bersama Kibum. Ah ea rah tahu apa hadiahnya? Hanya sebuah kalung sederhana tetapi berhasil membuat Sungmin tidak bisa tidur selamaman.

"Melamun, Minnie?" tegur Kyuhyun pada Sungmin dengan panggilkan kesayangannya. Sungmin tersentak lalu memandang Kyuhyun. Menggenggam erat tangan _namja_ yang sangat ia cintai itu. "Tidak. Aku sedang menatapmu, kok."

"Aa..begitu."

Diam. Suasana hening yang hanya di temani suara jangkrik. Sampai akhirnya Sungmin pindah ke atas pangkuan Kyuhyun. Melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun membuat _namja_ itu memerah. Kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya. Berbisik lembut. "Kau tahu? Aku senang saat Heechul _ahjuma_ merestui kita, hehe," ucap Sungmin yang di akhiri dengan kecupan di bibir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membawa tangannya melingkari pinggang Sungmin, menariknya lebih dekat. "Hn..aku tahu _hyung_. Aku..juga bahagia," balas lembut kemudian mencium Sungmin. Menciptkan suasana seromantis mungkin. Melepasnya kemudian dan menatap _namja_ manis itu. "_Gomawo_ karena membuat hidupku lebih berwarna dan indah."

Sungmin mengangguk dan mempererat kalungan tangannya. Mempertemukan kening mereka kemudian terkekeh. "Sama-sama. Dan terimakasih karena sudah mencintaiku."

Dan sekali lagi, semua itu di akhiri dengan sebuah ciuman yang panjang.

* * *

**...**

* * *

"Ehem-ehem,"

"Ah!" lenguh mereka setelah melepas tautan bibir mereka. Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati Kibum juga Siwon di belakangnya. Siwon berjalan ea rah depan ayunan dan duduk terlebih dahulu, lalu ia menarik Kibum dan mendudukkannya di pangkuan. Membuat _namja_ berkulit seputih salju itu memerah. Yang tentu saja langsung Kyuhyun mencibirnya. "Ck! _Hyung_ masih malu-malu."

"_Ya_!" seru Kibum kesal karena Kyuhyun selalu mengejeknya. Namun, akhirnya keempatnya kembali diam. Memandang ke atas langit.

_Tuhan, tahukah Kau bahwa hidup ini begitu indah?_

"Haha, semoga Kibum _hyung_ cepat-cepat memberiku keponakan,"

_Ketika aku di hadapkan oleh senyuman orang-orang yang aku cintai? Ketika mereka selalu tersenyum cerah untukku tanpa air mata?_

"Ish! Kau saja sana yang memberiku keponakan,"

"Oh tidak bisa _hyung_! Hehe,"

_Hidupku benar-benar indah walau terdapat rasa sakit di sana. Sudah beberapa tahun ini aku melihat semua senyuman itu. Sudah beberapa tahun Kibum hyung tinggal dengan Siwon hyung, dan pada tahun sebelumnya kau memberikanku keajaiban yang takkan pernah ku pula._

"Pokoknya kau yang harus memberiku keponakan!"

"Tidak-tidak! Hahaha,"

_Kau tahu? Bahwa kini kami sedang berbahagia? Tertawa di bawah langit malam yang begitu indah dengan indahnya bintang yang bertebaran di langit sana?_

_Hatiku bahagia ketika tiba-tiba dokter bilang bahwa aku positif sembuh ketika beberapa waktu aku tak pernah merasa tanganku yang lemah. Aku bisa berdiri dan berjalan._

_Aku kembali bisa menyanyi, dan aku bahagia._

_Karena itulah, aku percaya bahwa cinta bisa membuatku kembali bangkit. Cinta itu menerima apapun keadaanku. Karena ia mencintaiku dan sebaliknya._

_Dan Kau tahu Tuhan? Aku menyukai takdirmu kali ini. Terimakasih untuk segalanya._

_Aku mencintaiMu. Sangat mencintaiMu. Terimakasih. Terimakasih._

* * *

**...**

* * *

Dan yang harus selalu kita percayai?

Tuhan selalu punya rencana untuk kita bukan?

Sebuah penyakit bukan akhir dari segala apa yang kau hadapi dan miliki. Di balik itu semua, Tuhan punya rencana tak terduga yang bisa tiba-tiba membuatmu menjerit, menangis tersedu. Karena percayalah, bahwa Tuhan mencintaimu.

Jika kau di hadapkan oleh pilihan antara Hidup atau Cinta? Kau pilih apa?

Jika kau bertanya pada Kyuhyun. Ia akan memilih dan mempertahankan keduanya. Karena baginya, hidup adalah tempat di mana kita bisa menemukan cinta. Dan cinta adalah sebuah perasaan untuk menunjukkan kebahagiaan kita dalam kehidupan yang kita punya.

Percayailah, semua kehidupan, ada taraf dan tingkatan yang tak menentu. Terkadang kau akan merasa sakit, tapi sekali lagi, percayalah bahwa Tuhan selalu memberikan hal yang termudah yang bisa kita ambil.

Karena hidup itu, adalah cinta. Dan cinta adalah kehidupan. Kehidupan yang di berikan Tuhan untuk kau jalani dengan tabah. Jangan pernah berputus asa. Karena di balik itu semua, Tuhan sedang mengujimu, bagaimana kamu bisa menghadapinya. Dan ketika kamu berhasil, di saat itulah, Tuhan akan tersenyum.

Tersenyum hanya untukmu. Hanya untuk kamu.

* * *

…_**The End…**_

* * *

_Note_ : Hyaa~ akhirnya selesai deh. _Happy ending_ 'kan? Hehe :D

Saya mah ngga berani bikin _sad end_ T_T ngga lagi saya bikin _sad end_ deh.

.

_Special thanks_ buat :

**Choi wonsa, myevilsmile, amalia bihikmah, bungevil, Cho Ummu Archuleta, desysaranghaesuju,**

**melly, vitaminielf, rie sparkyu'min, kimhyena, Hyugi Lee, Hyeri, nahanakyu, **

**ShiRa1210 HapeVer, beibhy kyuminalways89, Honey ann, BunyyMin25, Cho Hyun Jin,**

**leenahanwoo, Park Soohee, terunobozu, Cho Miku, Chikyumin, Minnie Trancy, x, kyurin minnie,**

**alin, sweet haehyuk, Casper,** dan **Bunny Ming** yang sudah me_review_ di _chapter_ sebelumnya.

.

Dan buat satu _reviewer_ yaitu dengan ID '**Chaos Seth**'

Makasih atas _review_ mu. Tetapi, saya tidak mau hanya terpacu pada _review_ kamu.

Banyak yang meminta saya untuk melanjutkannya. Bagaimana pun saya ngga boleh lari^^

Maaf jika _ff_ saya jelek dan ngga layak _publish_. Maaf ya? Tapi makasih :D

.

Menurut kalian gimana?

Maaf ya kalau banyak _typo(s)_ dan kesalahan lainnya.

Di tunggu _RnR_ nya ya?

Makasih :D

Salam KyuMin _is REAL_!

_**With Love,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


End file.
